unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-November
__TOC__ Map description The arena is set in a underground submarine pen. Both teams' bases are defense-oriented, making the opposing team's flag a lot more difficult to capture, though the map lends itself to the Red side. There are several named zones in the map: * Sub Pen: The central area of the map, holds the eponymous pen. ** Water: The underwater of the central area. * Red Base: The water-filled red base; the flag is at the end of the north tunnel, while at the east tunnel red players spawn near the Rocket Launcher. * Red Entry: The area with the sniper nest and the crates at the Red Base, which has even more crates. * Red Foyer: The south entrance to the Red Base. * Blue Base: The area of the Blue Base with the crates containing the flag. * Blue Foyer: The entrance to the Blue Base, including the stairs. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC Completing this map in the retail version rewards you with the victor's trophy for Capture the Flag. PS2 Completing this map rewards you with the victor's trophy for Capture the Flag. Tips and tricks In general * The Translocator will help you to bypass the biggest burdens of each base: the Blue Base stairs (you can translocate to the Blue Base directly via tube or by just translocating to the top stairs), the Sub Pen water area (by translocating directly to the sub) and the Red Base water pool. * Of all the capture-the-flag maps in Unreal Tournament, November requires the most teamwork when assaulting the flag base. It's impossible to charge Rambo-style into either base and hope to come out with the flag - and escape! Designate some attackers as anti-defender personnel and others as flag carriers. No matter which base you're assaulting, you must eliminate the defenders if you have any hope of getting out of the flag room's alive. * Try to take over the opposing team's sentry turret. Hop inside and turn its own minigun equipment against it. Grab the damage amplifier on top of the submarine before stealing the turret, and you'll cause quite the commotion as you destroy defenders and hopeful attackers. * Position a defender inside the sentry tower; each base includes one. Arm the defender with the sniper rifle, minigun, or rocket launcher. Red team * Blue base includes two entrances: a standard opening and the sentry tower. Simply fire the translocator through the window on the sentry tower and transport to the other side and into an alley that leads into the blue base."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-November" @ PlanetUnreal * Effectively assaulting the blue base requires expert use of the translocator. The stairwell that leads to the flag room will usually be heavily defended. Instead of venturing down that route, locate the tube in the ceiling (you can fall down this tube when escaping with the blue flag). Fire the translocator up inside the tube. When the disc reaches the height of its flight, transport and immediately fire the disc again. Angle your shot so the disc lands on the surface above the tube. It will take practice, but perfecting the maneuver offers a back way into blue's base. The problem is, once a team discovers you've managed to pull off the maneuver, the tube will become defended - and it's nearly impossible to pull off the double translocator jump with a rocket-armed defender waiting at the top! * After grabbing the blue flag, don't head down the stairs. Go to the left and jump down the tube in the floor (the same one you can double translocator jump up). You'll lose about 30 to 40 health upon landing, however, so try to order some teammates to hold that position in case the blue defenders plan to meet you down there. * You can get an extra opening to attack the Blue Base by translocating through the Sniper's Nest (though you can't exit with the flag from here). * Place a couple of defenders inside the long tube that leads to the red flag. Further, position other defenders outside on the dock area. There are several ledges to stand on far out of the view of blue attackers coming inside. Arm them with sniper rifles or rocket launchers and pick off the blue players as they attempt to flee with the flag. Hide other defenders in the water; it's difficult to detect them when coming in the room. Stay hidden and follow the blue flag grabber into the tube and don't let him escape. Blue team * Although red base includes several routes to the flag room, getting inside and past the sentry tower is a real challenge. * Charging into the open dock area of red's base in hope of gaining the flag will be futile unless you've stocked up on armor and health. Most of the red team's base will go unguarded by the red team. Sneak around and grab their keg o' health and body armor before attempting to get by the defenses."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-November (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * Send a couple of heavily armed defenders to guard the staircase that leads into the heart of the blue flag room. Periodically check the shield belt and thigh pads at the bottom of the stairs to keep them away from red attackers. Fire rockets down on the red attackers as they ascend the stairs. You'll likely do tons of damage before they reach a level high enough to effectively return fire. * With the stairs heavily guarded, position one defender near the tube to ensure that no translocator-happy red attacker makes his way up the long cylindrical hole in the floor (or ceiling, if you're looking from below). Trivia * The submarine is absent in the Playstation 2 version, where it was replaced by a pair of bridges joining at a central platform spanning over a part of the water. * Two versions of the same map going by the names CTF-November and CTF-December (not to be confused with the UT200X map) were found in the UT betas. There aren't much changes between these versions, as they feature the same asymmetrical bases with merely different deco placement and architecture in the middle area. * Rich 'Akuma' Eastwood created a Clan Edition of the map that took the best of the Red and Blue bases in order to create a symmetrical map which became very popular for team games. This version's popularity ensured the appearance of the map in the UT200X series, as those versions followed the symmetrical design of the CE instead of the original map. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text: "Entering November-Nuclear Submarine Pen." CliffyB's notes Gallery ut99-ctf-november.jpg|Official screenshot. ut99-CTF-November-BU-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. ut99-CTF-November-BU-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. !UT99-PS2-CTF-November.jpg !UT99-PS2-CTF-November-2.jpg External links and references See also